(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waveguide, and more particularly, to a method for adjusting the structure of a waveguide to improve the quality of transmitting and receiving signals thereof.
(B) Description of the Related Art
Waveguides are usually utilized in satellite communication to connect antenna and signal processing units, which execute signal processing of transmitting and receiving satellite signals. A circular polarized waveguide is composed of a splitter and a polarizer. The splitter divides transmitting satellite signals with the same phase into vertical and horizontal parts. The polarizer further shifts the vertical and horizontal satellite signals into satellite signals with phase difference of 90 degrees.
Conventional circular polarized waveguides with corrugated structure applied in Ka band often have spikes in the frequency response of their transmitting signals and therefore the quality of their transmitting signals is affected. In addition, the quality of the receiving signals is also affected due to the reflecting signals of the receiving signal. Therefore, there is a need to design a method to adjust the structure of waveguides to improve the quality of transmitting and receiving signals.